parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Buster (AnimatedFan195 Version)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof of Disney/Pixar's 2003 computer-animated adventure film "Finding Nemo" Plot Buster is a young bluebird who lives with his father Mordecai in North America. Buster, despite being hampered by a lame tailfeather, is eager to explore life around the grasslands. Mordecai, however, is overprotective of him, having lost his wife Margaret and all their other eggs in a dragon attack, leaving Buster as his only child. On Buster's first day of school, Mordecai embarrasses him, and while Mordecai is distracted with the teacher, Mr. Lionheart, Buster defiantly sneaks away from the grasslands toward a helicopter, where he is abducted by poachers. Mordecai tries to chase the helicopter and meets Kiara, an African lioness who suffers from acute short term memory loss, who accompanies him. During an encounter with Shen, Boss Wolf and Hundun, who have sworn to abstain from killing other animals, Mordecai notices a poacher's mask that fell from the helicopter that took Buster. Mordecai and Kiara fight over the mask, giving Kiara a nose bleed, which sends Shen, Boss Wolf and Hundun into a feeding frenzy, and Mordecai and Kiara narrowly escape, but are knocked unconscious when Shen, Boss Wolf and Hundun accidentally set off an old mine. Meanwhile, Buster is placed in an animal cage in a dentist's office in Sydney, Australia, where he meets the Cage Gang, including sloth bear Baloo, rabbit Judy Hopps, black panther Bagheera, panda Po, stork Junior, and white Pomeranian dog sisters Gidget and Snowball, led by Nick Wilde, a red fox. That night, Buster learns he is to be given to the dentist's young niece, Taffyta Muttonfudge, whose rough treatment has killed most of her previous bird. Nick devises a risky escape plan: Buster, who can fit inside the cage's dark tunnel, will shut down the fan inside it with a light switch, forcing the dentist to put the animals into plastic bags while the cage is cleared, giving them the opportunity to roll out the window and into the harbour. Buster attempts the maneuver, but fails and is almost killed, leaving Nick guilt-ridden. Mordecai and Kiara wake up unharmed, but the mask falls into a deep trench. Going after it, Mordecai is chased by a Muddy Bewilderbeast dragon, while Kiara reads the address and recites it repeatedly to commit it to memory. Kiara and Mordecai receive directions from a group of owls, but Mordecai disregards their instructions to take what he believes is a safer route, leading them into Zappapedes that nearly stings them to death. Mordecai and Kiara wake up to find themselves with a group of friendly cats including Thomas O'Malley and his son Oliver. Mordecai tells them about his quest, impressing them, and news spreads across the grasslands, all the way to the dentist's office, where a puffin named the Mighty Sven tells the Cage Gang. Inspired by his father's bravery, Buster makes another attempt to shut down the fan, and succeeds, and soon the cage's contents are covered in dust. Mordecai and Kiara are engulfed by a gray whale after a ride with the cats. Kiara communicates with the whale, who carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. There, they meet the Mighty Sven, who helps the pair escape from a group of skuas and takes them to the dentist's office. Meanwhile, the dentist has installed a new high-tech filter, foiling the Cage Gang's escape. Taffyta arrives, and the dentist prepares to give Buster to her. Buster plays dead to save himself as the Mighty Sven causes a disturbance, terrifying Taffyta and throwing the office into chaos. After the dentist throws the Mighty Sven out, Nick helps Buster escape through a drain that leads to the ocean. Thinking that Buster is dead, Mordecai abandons Kiara and begins his journey home. Mordecai's departure causes Kiara to lose her memory. She meets Buster as he reaches the ocean, but does not remember him. However, Kiara's memory returns when she reads the word "Sydney" on a drainpipe. She reunites Buster with Mordecai, but is caught in a net with a group of animals. Buster enters the net and orders the animals to run down in order to break the net so they can escape. After returning home, Mordecai and Kiara watch Mr. Lionheart take Buster and his friends on a field trip. Cast *Marlin - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Nemo - Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Dory - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Gill - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Bloat - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Peach - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Gurgle - Junior (Storks) *Deb/Flo - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) and Snowball (101 Dalmatian Street) *Bubbles - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jacques - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Nigel - Mighty Sven (Happy Feet Two) *School of Moonfish - Owls (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Crush - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Squirt - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Mr. Ray - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Bruce - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Anchor and Chum - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) and Hundun (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Anglerfish - Drago's Bewilderbeast (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Seagulls - Skuas (Happy Feet) *Whale - Precious (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Jerald the Pelican - Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Tad - Sprig Plantar (Amphibia) *Pearl - Keia (Puppy Dog Pals) *Sheldon - Kai (Zambezia) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Barbara - Anna (Frozen) *Darla Sherman - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) *Coral - Margaret (Regular Show) *Barracuda - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *Fish Parents - Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar (Amphibia), Bolt and Tendai (Zambezia) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs